Gracilia's Promise
by Kaynbrae
Summary: A look back one one of four villains, Gracilia, how she came to be the killing monster in ATNG, and how those she left behind cope not knowing the whole story, and how she failed to keep her promises to them. She will appear in chapter 20 of ATNG.


**Gracilia is not my character, she was created by Mrmagicfox, who gave me her name info and backstory so I may use her in Advanced Tactics the next generation and I promised that whoever submitted a "Evil" character to me. (Knowing they will die in my story would get a oneshot about that character written by me. So here I am one day after Gracilia was emailed to me and I decided to tell her story from the info I was given.) All the others including Will, Cyran, and Rudy belong to me. (Along with the last character who appears at the very end!) Thank you for letting me use Gracilia! She seemed to be a very unusual character to write about because I was given no description as to what she looked like or family, besides her mother. I enjoyed this and now my creativity is flowing! (ALL I NEED NOW IS TWO MORE EVIL CHARACTERS TO BE THE OTHER CLAN MATES) Thanks! And start reading Advanced Tactics the next generation to understand the story better here! Cyran was briefly mentioned in it in chapter 16 "A Spell gone wrong?" as the blue hair boy along with a Fifth member of the group the strange lady.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Sphrom, by the prison.<p>

"Gracilia… Gracilia… Come on and play with me!" A tiny boy whimpered. He was taller then most his age, an eight year old child with sky blue hair and crystal eyes, colors that changed from blue to pink to silver in the light. He wore a simple blue mage cape that his dearest eldest brother had given him long ago. He looked up to the Viera women with joy. She had long snow white hair with black and gold high lights on one side, her eyes were two colors one gold the other silver. She was tall and thin like the rest of her race but stood out from them. She wore the usual assassin garb with a single gold chain on it was a small wedding ring. Gracilia growled deeply, her heart was like ice, frozen deep and strong. There were only a few who know of her loss. She glared at the child coldly.

"Leave me alone…" She growled as the Bangaas guarding the prison finally let her in. She was a clanner after all, but the boy wasn't…

"Misssss… the child?" The Bangaa hissed at her.

"The brother to the one I am here for…" Gracilia replied as she took his hand and dragged him in. He smiled happily as if it was normal to come here and fun… Gracilia shivered she remembered the time in which she no older then him had once came here not to meet someone but to be thrown behind those frozen cold bars… she didn't even do anything… neither of them did… Gracilia remembered her mother sobbing begging the men to not take her daughter too…

_'Bread… it all started with the bread…' _Gracilia remembered the day it was the young prince Mewt's birthday, the party was over and the food was to be thrown away… Her mother took a loaf of bread for her starving family, she worked four jobs to pay the taxes and feed the three of them… Gracilia remembered how her and her sister smiled in delight of the rock hard food as her mother handed it to them… until the queen's knights appeared and threw them into this place… Gracilia closed her eyes… no tears will come from them now.

"Gracilia…" A voice cooed from the other side of the glass… The Bangaa opened the door and the blue mage steeped in. he had short blue hair like his brother and wore an unsettling smile on his face. "_Do you have it?" _He whispered as she nodded…

"Have a nisse day…" The Bangaa hissed as they left. The Blue mage looked to his brother and smiled warmly. A smile that sure Gracilia could have had if her dear sister had lived… But no first they had to watch there mother's execution and then she was kidnapped and most likely killed by bandits… Gracilia no longer even remembered her name only her scared twisted face haunted her memory. Her only link to her hatred hung upon her neck.

"Will, would you go on ahead please?" The blue mage asked. The boy looked up at his brother with love and the girl.

"Sure… I'll give big brother and sister some alone time… just no special hugs ok?" Will said as his brother couldn't help but laugh and nod… they weren't in any relationship, just the other clan mates didn't see it that way.

"Yes… No hugs…" His brother replied.

"You promise Cyran? I don't want to see Gracilia get fat and mean like Rudy says she will…" Will asked. Gracilia moaned. Rudy the loud mouthed little punk was going to die sooner or later with that mouth of his and she knew it…

"Yes, no go back to the base and tell the others I have a meeting today ok?" Cyran asked as Will nodded and ran off… Gracilia frowned as he left.

"Gracilia… lets go…" Cyran said coldly as she nodded and they left for the ally way that their new found 'friend' was waiting for them…Suddenly there was a laughing sound they turned and there was the judge in golden armor… their friend…

"Well… you remember our bargain don't you?"

"Yes…" Cyran said coldly…

"Is it true?" Gracilia asked now glaring at the judge and the drawn image he handed to them. A girl with long brown hair and piercing gold eyes, the daughter to her family's murderer? "Alice… I will claim your life for what your vile father has done to mine…" Gracilia whispered as Cyran stared at the face before him. He smiled with the money involved he could finally get his brother out of this hole, they and all his friends could finally make something of themselves… But to kill kids for it? Was it worth it?

"Gracilia, what do you think?" Cyran asked as he looked to his friend and secret crush. Gracilia's eyes boiled with hate and her face usually cold and calculating was twisted into rage…

"We take it…" Gracilia said without waiting as Cyran sighed… well he was going to loose some sleep but hey at least he could finally make them all happy maybe even tell her how he felt… The judge nodded and left.

"How many of us should go?" Cyran asked as Gracilia looked to him…

"All of us." Gracilia replied eager for her revenge.

"I don't think that can work… remember we need some one to watch over Will and Rudy…" Cyran replied as Gracilia sighed.

"Fine four of us then…" She growled as they entered Base. That night was spent with tactics and preparing for the road… Will sat on his brother's lap the whole time watching the plans and tactics with glee. Gracilia was ready first thing in the morning, and Will was up already as well. Cyran not an early riser was woken by a bucket of hot water, he loved the cold but heat was like poison…

"I'M UP!" Cyran yelled as Rudy dumped the second bucket following Gracilia's lead…

"Good… we were supposed to be on the road an hour ago…" Gracilia replied as Will smiled nervously. Soon everything was ready and they were to leave… Will ran foreword at the last moment and held out two little stones the color of the ocean. They fitted together at the bottom to form a C shape, and Will pulled out his own that was linked through a small hole that each one of them had…

"This is our promise… our promise to be family…" Will said with a smile… he looked at his brother and Gracilia. Gracilia sighed and ran the gold chain through the hole and clasped it to her. Cyran pulled out a watch and linked it onto that.

_Family… yes we can be called that now I guess… After mother and sister had left me… I attempted to end my own life… But little Will stood in my way… he stopped me from allowing the cold to end my beaten heart… He made me live and Cyran gave me my purpose to fight… "Join my clan! Phantom Ghouls! We'll fix everything! We will live and end the reign of terror that caused all this, Please live on and fight along side me!" Cyran said three years ago… and I followed…_

"No matter what… We will come back Will!" Cyran said with a smile… Will nodded with tears in his eyes… "Hey what's wrong?"

"I dunno… I just felt really happy… and then sad all at once… promise me you'll come back?" Will asked as he looked at the four clanners. Each nodded and smiled at him… Will smiled as they turned and walked away and will waved goodbye until he could no longer see them and waited… every day for them to return…

Three years later…

"You lied…" Will whispered as he stared at his brother and then Gracilia… Cold stones with their names above the earth he was looking at and tears staining the earth…

"A Promise is a funny thing… Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you just can't keep it…" The raven-haired clan mate whispered… She smiled at Gracilia's grave. "_The one without a heart was loved more then she every shall know or did she know and is it why she left it behind?" _ She placed a single flower on the grave… "Mother wished for us to live a long life… and yet you threw it away in the end…"

"What are you mumbling about, Una?" A clan mate asked…

"Nothing…" Una replied… _How funny we are sister… That you cannot remember your sister's own name… Of course I almost did the same… we truly are twins… even if we look nothing alike… "Una means remember or Raven's love…" Mother once said "And Gracilia means graceful, or Swan dancer…" we made a promise too… one you could not keep… "Sis… no matter what I will never leave you." You said… well you are gone now… I miss you… we all do… after all we are family…_

_"Good bye..." Will said as he smiled and left the grave yard not looking back at the four grave stones..._


End file.
